Dead Moon Circus
The are a group of fictional antagonists from the Sailor Moon metaseries. They are the primary villains of the series' fourth season, called Dream in the manga and Supers in the anime. In the English dubbed anime, they are called the Dark Moon Circus. The Dead Moon Circus is led by the twisted Zirconia, in command by the absence of the dark Queen Nehellenia who is trapped within a mirror. Zirconia is searching for the legendary Golden Crystal, which will allow Nehellenia to break free of her entrapment and take over the Earth. They are the only group of villains with two subordinate groups: the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. Key figures Zirconia appears as an insectlike old woman with lavender skin. Secondary to Queen Nehellenia, she controls the Amazoness Quartet and the Amazon Trio. Her name is derived from the mineral Zirconium dioxide, which is often called Zirconia. She first appears in Episode 128 of the anime and Act 34 of the manga. In the English-language adaptation Zirconia's gender was changed from female to male. In the manga, Zirconia communicates with Nehellenia and was also a lesbian who delivers her orders to the Amazoness Quartet, who are deeply in love are able to carry them out during the day (Zirconia herself cannot stand light). She refers to herself as Nehellenia's "Guiding Soul" (in the English versions, this seems to be replaced with the title 'Soul Hermit'). When Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon begin to break through Zirconia's influence on the Quartet, Zirconia captures all of them, imprisoning the Quartet inside four magic balls and Saturn and Chibi Moon within two shards of broken mirror. She sends the objects through the mirror to Nehellenia. When the Senshi confront her, she rises into the sky and grows in size. She also shoots power from her body and pierces Usagi and Mamoru through the chest with this attack, creating the illusion of their rotting corpses. The other senshi are able to break Usagi and Mamoru out of the effects of the attack and they use Sailor Planet Attack to defeat Zirconia. Zirconia escapes into Nehellenia's mirror, but when Sailor Moon follows, she only finds Nehellenia. Following Nehellenia's apparent defeat in the mirror's world, Zirconia reappears in the mirror and claims that the Queen of the Dead Moon will not die yet and that the Dead Moon will triumph yet before disappearing, reviving Nehellenia in the process. In the anime, Zirconia is the one who grants human form to the Amazon Trio and she sends them on missions to find Pegasus in the beautiful dreams of people in Tokyo. Her anime role is similar to ones held by previous villains Queen Beryl, Rubeus and Professor Tomoe; she delivers the orders of the main villain/s to the subordinate group/s and it is her the latter reports to. She cares little about the Trio, informing them of the inauthenticity of their human forms and attempts to have them killed when their loyalty starts to waver. She then commands the Amazoness Quartet, who do not always obey her without question; in their first un-shadowed appearance, Ves-Ves attempts to fight Zirconia and almost beats her. When the Quartet begins to develop sympathy for the senshi, Nehellenia offers them to Zirconia, now in disgrace for the constant failures of the Trio and the Quartet, as an aide in her battle against the Senshi. Zirconia incarcerates the Quartet and drains their energy, becoming sufficiently stronger and impossible for the Senshi to attack. However, the Senshi figure out that the Quartet will be freed if they destroy their balls, which the Quartet does. Zirconia escapes to Nehellenia's mirror and disappears as the latter escapes. Zirconia is voiced by seiyuu Hisako Kyōda in the original anime. In the English dubbed, Master Zirconia is voiced by Rowan Tichenor. Queen Nehelenia , leader of the Dead Moon Circus, is named after the ancient goddess Nehalennia. In the English version her name is spelled Nehelenia. She first appears in Episode 148 of the anime and appears in full in act 37 of the manga, though she appeared as a voice in a mirror starting in Act 35. In the manga, she is like the dark mirror image of Queen Serenity; the self-styled Queen of the dark center of the moon that existed since the Silver Millennium. She made herself known at the celebration of Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity's birth. Swirling with dark energy, she confronted the Queen who used the Moon Wand to seal Nehellenia inside a dark mirror forever. In retaliation, Nehellenia cast a curse that the Moon Kingdom would fall and the princess would never inherit the throne. The Sailor Senshi thought this might have been what ultimately brought about the end of the Silver Millennium. In the anime, Nehelenia is a dark, lonely queen who had the dream to stay young and beautiful forever. However, once she asked an enchanted mirror to show her future, she saw herself growing old and ugly due to the pass of time. She became obsessed with the notion of keeping herself young and beautiful so she consumed the dreams of the people of her kingdom. Those subjects became Dead Moon Circus Lemures, and the Dead Moon Circus was formed. Thousands of years later, a solar eclipse allowed her to breach the seal and make her way to earth, where she found Sailor Chibi Moon's four future guardians, the Sailor Quartet, sleeping in the forest. She awakened them prematurely and brainwashed them into becoming her minions, the Amazoness Quartet, to aid her in her goals. Nehelenia claimed to be the true Queen of the Moon, that she was the rightful owner and heir of the Silver Crystal and that the planet Earth belonged to the Moon Kingdom, of which she would be the ruler. She set out to get what she wanted, first by taking over the planet from within, by way of corrupting the land of Elysion with her darkness, capturing its guardian (Helios), and then by sending the Amazoness Quartet to defeat the Sailor Senshi and retrieve the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. Nehelenia's actions against Elysion forced the captive High Priest of Elysion, Helios, to make his spirit flee from his body and seek out the help of the Sailor Senshi. Helios told Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon he had seen in a vision that, in order to save both Elsyion and Earth, they had to find an item called the Golden Crystal and awaken its power. On the other hand, as a result of the battles with the Amazoness Quartet all of the Sailor Senshi received an upgrade in power: the four Inner Senshi were shown their Sailor Crystals by Artemis whereas Hotaru Tomoe grew in age, reawakening as Sailor Saturn and showing their sailor crystals to the rest of the Outer Senshi. Once the Sailor Senshi managed to defeat all of the minions, they eventually found out the Golden Crystal was inside Tuxedo Mask's body, and went to confront Nehelenia in Elysion, where she attempted to take the Silver Crystal one last time. But the power of it combined with Tuxedo Mask's newly awakened Golden Crystal, bound together by the love of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for one another, prevented this yet again. When defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon using the joined powers of all the Sailor Team, Nehelenia shrivelled into a wizened old woman, and, after being sealed inside her mirror once more, was vanished completely. In Sailor Stars, she is released from the seal by Sailor Galaxia, who encourages her to take her revenge by unleashing a nightmare upon the "people of Silver Millennium the White Moon"; she does so by breaking the Black Mirror created by her anger, and spreading the shards in Tokyo. Mamoru becomes one of her victims after a shard enters his eye and renders him emotionally dead. After dragging Mamoru into her nightmare dimension, she captures all the Sailor Soldiers, and after being confronted by a powerless Usagi, her tragic past is revealed. As a child, she felt completely alone due to her status as young queen, and never felt that she had any real friends or loved ones. As a result, she learned to love herself, leading to her incredible vanity as she grew up. It is for this reason that she wanted to stay beautiful forever, so that others would at least admire her even if they would never love her. However, Nehelenia is ultimately redeemed by the Senshi's forgiveness, and reborn as a small child around Chibiusa's physical age. She is referred to as "Queen" even at this age, and she only remembers everything as a bad dream. However, signs point to her having learned her lesson, as she is seen making an effort to become close to her subjects as true friends. In the anime, Nehelenia has two different voice actresses: the adult, evil version voiced by Yoshiko Sakakibara; and the good, reborn child version voiced by Wakana Yamazaki. In the dub version, the adult Queen Nehelenia was voiced by Lisa Dalbello. The child Nehelenia has no dub voice, as she was only shown as a child during the undubbed Sailor Stars. In the musicals, Nehelenia was portrayed by Kaori Ishikawa Amazon Trio The are a subset of the Dead Moon Circus, and follow the threatening commands of Zirconia. In the manga they are created from animals from the circus by the Amazoness Quartet to destroy the Sailor Senshi. They each respectively target a relevant Sailor Senshi to kill. The only exception to this is Sailor Venus, who is targeted by Xenotime and Zeolite. They do not summon lemures themselves, but are treated as lemures. In the anime, members of the trio summon lemures (spirits of the dead) from the shadows to assist them in various battles with the Sailor Senshi, mostly using them to fight their battles entirely for them. Also in the anime, the Amazon Trio's job is to look into the dream mirrors of mortals, searching for the legendary and powerful Pegasus. Pegasus possesses the Golden Crystal which can free their leader, Queen Nehellenia, from her entrapment within a mirror and allow her to take over Earth. The Trio choose their victims by seducing various women and men, whether they be young or old, and attacking them while they are vulnerable. Each Trio member removes his targets' dream mirrors in the same three step process. First he says "One" (in English), and a large red board with the Circus' logo raises from the ground behind his target. Second, he causes shackles to lock them to the board by saying "Two." Finally, by saying "Three," he forces the victim's dream mirror to appear from their chest. In one instance two members did it at the same time causing two boards to appear at the same time. In one episode the boards appear every time they say one, even when they didn't want them to. Tiger's Eye was a tiger turned into a human by Zirconia. He takes the form of a tall, long haired blond man. He wears tight tiger-striped pants and a white top, and attacks with a whip. In the anime, his targets of seduction are particularly younger women, as he uses his charming abilities to lure them into his traps until the right time to look into their dream mirrors in search of Pegasus. He can speak more English than just the "one, two, three" required to set up his trap. It is not clear how much he knows, but he asks one of his targets what the time is in English. Tiger's Eye is killed when he and Fisheye give up their power to rebuild Usagi's destroyed Dream Mirror. However, Pegasus revives him, and he is sent to Elysion with the others. In the manga, Tiger's Eye attempted to pollute Sailor Mars with negative thoughts in order to take her energy while she was investigating a mysterious hall of mirrors. He is killed by her just after she powers up into her 'Super' form. He is destroyed in the blast from her new attack, Mars Flame Sniper.Act 36. Tiger's Eye is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu in the original Japanese anime and by Jason Barr in the English dub. In the stage musicals, he is played by Ryujji Kashahari Hawk's Eye was a hawk that was turned into a human by Zirconia. He takes the form of a tall young man with bright, wild pink hair. He wears a bra-like toga and tights in his battle attire. In the anime, he often gets into fights with Tiger's Eye, though their relationship is rather love-hate, and their arguments are usually playful. His attacks are fire-based, and uses a torch as his primary weapon. His targets reflect his romantic preferences, in this case older women (to contrast with Tiger's Eye's preference for younger girls). He first appears in episode 128 of the anime but his first offensive move is made in episode 130, his victim being Usagi Tsukino's mother, "Ikuko-mama". His designs on her are thwarted by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. He continues throughout the series to mainly target older women, although he and Tiger's Eye compete over Minako Aino.Episode 141 Hawk's Eye is killed by the lemures 'Mr. Magic Pierrot', who is sent by PallaPalla to eliminate the trio. However, Pegasus revives him, and he is sent to Elysion with the others. In the manga, Hawk's Eye deceives Sailor Jupiter pretending to be a female owner of a herb store. He is killed later, just after she powers up into her 'Super' form. He is destroyed in the blast from her new attack, Jupiter Oak Evolution.Act 37. Creator Naoko Takeuchi characterized Hawk's Eye as a sort of grown-up Zoisite, with the dream of someday being a "bar madam" in either Las Vegas or Ginza. He is voiced by Toshio Furukawa in the original Japanese version and by Benji Plener in the English dub. He is played by Hikari Ono in the stage musicals. Fisheye was a fish that was turned into a human by Zirconia. He takes the form of a slender, effeminate man with long, pale blue and green hair. In some disguises, he is styled with some hairdos such as a ponytail. In some of the foreign dubs, including the English dub, Fisheye's gender is changed from a male to a female. In the anime, like Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, he targets his ideal romantic interests, which are young males (though ironically, in the manga he appears to be heterosexual, attempting to seduce Ami.) His magical attacks are water-based, but his primary choice of attack is knife-throwing (which, to his frustration, he is not very good at). Fisheye has a very small part in the manga, in which he is sold to Ami Mizuno in fish form. He gives her nightmares about her father abandoning her, luring her into a trap. She powers up and defeats Fisheye with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, and he is killed soon after by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon.Act 35. In the Materials Collection, creator Naoko Takeuchi describes him as the Circus's "ball-balancing girl (??)", who one day dreams of becoming the "best ball-balancing girl (!) in the world"; emphasis is hers. She also compares his temperament to that of the exciteable Mimete. This has lead to some fans to believe that Fisheye was a girl in the manga, or originally intended to be one. Fisheye is also effeminate in the anime, as well as openly attracted to men, and while in disguise almost always dresses as a woman. Crossdressing is the basis of many of his disguises, as he is usually able to pass himself off as a woman to attract his targets, who are generally heterosexual males (he portrayed his gender honestly to the one gay target he had).Episode 140 Undisguised, he speaks Japanese with exclusively masculine pronouns, such as boku when referring to himself. All of the Trio's forms has some ambiguity, and every other costume Fisheye wears is part of a human disguise. Unlike his cohorts, who are rather superficial about their victims, Fisheye seems to nurse a paradoxical genuine affection for many of his victims (or at least a childish crush) until they give him the inevitable brush-off. This included the kindly Mamoru Chiba, who he seemed to develop feelings for and even kissed.Episode 148 The lemures he summons are always male (while Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye summon females) and normally have a spade (♠) somewhere on their body or clothing. Fisheye is also the first of the three to wonder if what they are doing is right, and his wavering loyalty lands him in hot water when he is nearly killed by Zirconia. Midway through the series, he and the others are sublimated into Pegasus' world and given the promise of rebirth as real humans. Fisheye was killed when he and Tiger's Eye gave up their power to rebuild Usagi's destroyed Dream Mirror. However, Pegasus revives him, and he is sent to Elysion with the others. Fisheye was changed to a woman in the English dub of the anime, which is not unprecedented within this adapted series: Zoisite and Zirconia also had their genders changed. Full list of changes made for English dub However, the female Fisheye's voice seemed to waver between effeminacy and boyishness, and the TV version of the dub slightly edited a fairly noticeable scene in which Fisheye is seen without a shirt— the chest was placed off-camera. Full list of changes made for English dub In the uncut DVD, the many references to Fisheye as female are retained, but the scenes showing "her" as a shirtless man are still shown. Fisheye merely claims that "she's" not like other women. He is voiced by Akira Ishida in the original Japanese version and by actress Deborah Drakeford in the English dub. Amazoness Quartet The This group-name is sometimes rendered as Amazones Quartetto by English-speaking fans, but the romanization of their name can be seen on Japanese merchandise. The Amazoness is a result of being girls from the amazon jungle not the Amazon warrior women consists of CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes. Their attacks are derived from circus skills, with each having a specific talent. In the English-dubbed anime, they are called the Amazon Quartet. In order to remove a person's Dream Mirror, a member of the Quartet hits her Amazon Stone with a pool cue, similar to a billiard ball. The mirror is knocked out of the person the instant it makes contact with them. They also use the Amazon Stones for other attacks. In the manga, they also created and commanded the Amazon Trio to attack the Sailor Senshi, whereas in the anime the Trio came before the Quartet and served Zirconia. In the manga, they are actually the Sailor Quartet—commonly referred to in English-speaking fandom as the Asteroid Senshi, because they are named after the first four major asteroids to be discovered. The four asteroids hold particular importance because they were originally considered planets in history before more were discovered. They had been placed in a deep sleep somewhere within the Amazon Jungle, awaiting the time when they could become the future protectors of Sailor Chibi Moon, analogous to Princess Serenity's four soldiers (the Guardian Senshi) and to Prince Endymion's four generals (the Shitennou). However, Queen Nehellenia woke them prematurely and forced them to work for her. At her defeat, they are returned to their true forms by Usagi (in the form of Neo-Queen Serentiy) and to their long sleep. During the fifth story arc, they accompany Sailor Chibi Moon from the future to help in the fight against Sailor Galaxia. The Sailor Quartet's uniforms are a cross between those worn by the Sailor Team in their first forms and their final forms, with the Quartet's own image colors. The uniforms have one-layer skirts, belts, chokers and back-bows like those on the Sailor Team's first uniforms, with boots, gloves, brooches, leotards, and tiaras the same as the final forms. Their shoulder pads are in the style of the final uniforms, but are white. In the anime, the Quartet are never Sailor Senshi, coming instead from Elysion, the land of dreams. They began working for Queen Nehellenia when she heard them playing and offered to keep them from ever growing old. She changed their dreams into the physical form of Amazon Stones, instructing them to use these to remove the "dream mirrors" of humans. They are dedicated to this task, but still generally spend more time playing than working. When this goes too far for Nehellenia's tastes, she drains their powers and in the end they break their Amazon stones and give up eternal childhood to help the Sailor Senshi and Pegasus. They part ways noting that it is possible that destiny will have them meet the Sailors again, even though they never show up in Sailor Stars. The Quartet appears in several of the stage musicals, with a substantially different background. Here they are homonculi created by Professor Tomoe, and are known as the Sammael Quartet. They are portrayed as young children around Chibiusa's apparent age, instead of their normal ages. They are created from Chibiusa's starseed, and are linked to her, having the power to transform into Sailor Senshi as a result. CereCere is the pink haired, and most mature acting member of the Quartet. She is a trapeze artist for the Circus and can manipulate flowers; she is known as the Flower Magician and is the leader of the Quartet. She has light skin and wears pink, but has a yellow ball. She is very feminine and tries to be mature compared to the others in the Quartet. Her Senshi counterpart is Sailor Venus, and her colors are pink and yellow. Her hair is decorated in bows and a flower. Naoko Takeuchi has stated that CereCere is sexy and talks in a very aristocratic tone which corresponds to the order of discovery of the dwarf planet she is named after when 1 Ceres was classified as a dwarf planet, Ceres and the Roman goddess Ceres. Later in the manga it is revealed that she is actually Sailor Ceres, one of the four protectors of Chibiusa. In the anime, she tends to be arrogant and haughty, and chases after people that will highlight her perceived beauty for her, such as when she chased after an artist and asked him to repaint her. She also appears extravagant and outrageous while disguised and not in her circus uniform. However, there are moments when she breaks the mature mask and plays for fun. The other Amazonesses see her as lazy, and take every opportunity to call her such. She stated that she hates dried squid. She summons only plant-based lemures, a possible nod to her Roman namesake, Ceres, a goddess of vegetation and plants. In the original anime, she is voiced by Yuri Amano. She is also voiced by Daniela Olivieri in the English dub. In the musicals she is played by Shiori Eguchi and Risa Honma, the latter of whom later went on to play Sailor Mars. PallaPalla is the blue-haired, childlike member of the Quartet. She uses ball-based attacks. She is called the Magician of Balancing Balls. Her Senshi counterpart is Sailor Mercury, and her color is blue. She frequently speaks in the third person and likes playing with toys. Naoko Takeuchi listed her as being a bimbo, crybaby and childish. She is the second eldest sister, despite acting as the youngest. This corresponds to the number of her asteroid, Pallas. She was also named after the Greek goddess Pallas Athena. In the manga, it's revealed that she is actually Sailor Pallas, one of the four protectors of Chibiusa.In the English adaptation of the manga, her name is misspelled as both Palis and Palus. Parapara—which is how her name is pronounced in Japanese—as an onomatopoeia means to be unevenly distributed, sprinkling rain, turning the pages of a book, and the sound of pages of a book being skimmed. It is also a style of dance. It's noteworthy the fact that "palla" in Italian means "ball". In the anime, she speaks in third person and is equally childish as she is in the manga. Nevertheless, she shows some signs of cleverness, such as pointing out that the arrangement of the curtains is wrong in one episode (when no one else saw it), setting up a popular dentist office in another, and using a doll to manipulate the Senshi in yet another. The other Amazonesses think she is very dangerous; in one episode she rips the head off her own doll as a cure for its toothache. She often summons ball-like lemures or uses dolls as part of her attacks, and likes to attack groups of people rather than one at a time. All of the Lemures she summons have two faces, a good one and an evil one, reflecting her own dual nature. In the original anime, she is voiced by Machiko Toyoshima, and the English dubbed voiced by Jennifer Gould. In the musicals she is played by Kurumi Nishijima and Seira Saeki. JunJun is the green-haired tomboy of the Quartet. She is athletic and somewhat impulsive. JunJun is an acrobat in the Circus, referred to as the Magician of Acrobatic Feats. Her Senshi counterpart is Sailor Jupiter, and her color is green. She is described by creator Naoko Takeuchi as a vulgar "Yankee"—Japanese slang for a delinquent or rebellious youthAs defined in this dictionary entry.—and uses very informal male speech. She is also said to have dark skin and is the third sister, which corresponds to the number of her asteroid. She was supposed to ride a motorcycle. In the manga it is revealed that she is really Sailor Juno, named for the asteroid Juno and the Roman goddess Juno. In the anime, she often speaks with a hard edge. She tends to dress in biker outfits outside of her circus uniform even though she is never shown to ride a motorbike. She likes to let her targets attain their dreams before she takes their dream mirrors which may be an oddball reference to the mothering aspect of the goddess Juno. She always summons male lemures; the only one of the Quartet to do so. In the original anime, she is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe. In the English-language version, she is performed by actress Mary Long who was also the voice of Molly and Catzi. In the musicals she is played by Hitomi Tomashino and Niki Ajima. VesVes is the red-haired aggressive member of the Quartet. She is loud, brash, and somewhat violent. VesVes is the Circus' animal tamer, known as the Magician of Beasts. Her Senshi counterpart is Sailor Mars, and her color is red. She carries a whip and her hair is tied up in a high ponytail which makes her distinguished from the other members of the quartet. She is listed as being a "Queen" and having a darker skin color than JunJun. She is the youngest of the Amazoness Quartet and has the most appearances in the anime out of the four. In the manga it's revealed that she is really Sailor Vesta named after the asteroid Vesta and the Roman goddess Vesta. In the anime, VesVes can appear to lack a sense of reality, rushing into things without realizing what she's doing. She once appeared before her target on top of a levitating ball in a flight suit and failed to realize how this wasn't realistic until Chibiusa and her target pointed it out. She is not as picky about her targets as the other three. She tends to command lemures that are animal-themed. Junko Hagimori provides her voice in the original Japanese produced anime. In the English dub, she is voiced by Karyn Dwyer. In the musicals, she is played by Miho Suzuki. She is also very stubborn. The other Amazoness always try and keep things away from her especially her own targets. Servants Zircon is Zirconia's companion and tool, a flaming eyeball with wings. In the beginning, it simply floats around her staff, but later can fly anywhere, and Zirconia uses it to gather images of those with beautiful dreams. She also uses it as a weapon, or to spy on her underlings. When Zircon is hit hard, any images it has gathered but not yet presented become distorted. It can also be used as a weapon with which to remove a human's Dream Mirror, similar to the Amazon Stones of the Quartet. Xenotime and Zeolite Xenotime and Zeolite are knife-throwing twins who only appear in the manga. After the failures of the Amazon Trio, they volunteer their services to the Amazoness Quartet. Xenotime, disguised as a talent scout, invites Minako to a fake idol audition set up by the twins and the Quartet in which the participants must undertake a 'survival audition' in a jungle setting. The participants, encouraged by the folk of the Dead Moon, become aggressive and fall prey to the Lemures but Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter intervene before the same can happen to Minako, who has not received a power-up. Xenotime and Zeolite attack all four by throwing knives at them and commanding Lemures. When Minako attains her Super form, she destroys both twins with Venus Love And Beauty Shock. Lemures In the anime, both the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet summon monsters called Lemures from the shadows to assist them in various battles with the Sailor Senshi (mostly using them to fight their battles entirely for them) when on the quest to target people's Dream Mirrors in order to find the Golden Dream Mirror that contains beautiful dreams enough for Pegasus to hide in it. In the manga the Amazon Trio are Lemures themselves, created from circus animals by the Amazoness Quartet to destroy the Sailor Senshi. They each respectively target a Sailor Senshi to kill. The only exception to this is Sailor Venus, who is targeted by Xenotime and Zeolite. The anime presents the Lemures as what remains of Queen Nehellenia's subjects after she took their dream mirrors to stay young. The manga, however, presents them as spirits of the dead. "Lemures" is the singular form of the word as well as the plural. In the English adaptation, the creatures are renamed Remless, possibly a reference to the REM cycle of sleep, during which dreams occur. The Japanese pronunciation (レムレス remuresu) can be legitimately romanized either way. Each member of the Trio and Quartet seems to follow a basic theme with the Lemures they summon, in both appearance and naming. The majority of the Lemures seen in the anime are female, but Fisheye and JunJun each summon male Lemures instead. The following Lemures are listed in order of appearance: Karakuriko * First Appearance: "Meeting of Fate! The Night Where a Pegasus Flies" * Seiyu: Hinako Kanamaru A mechanical doll Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Unazuki Furuhata for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's (then unnamed) Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Kyokubadanko * First Appearance: "Super Transformations Again! Pegasus' Power" * Dub Name: Danko * Seiyu: Manami Nakayama * Voice Actor: Julie Lemieux An animal trainer Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Reika Nishimura for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's (then unnamed) Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Do Kanko * First Appearance: "Protect the Mother's Dream! The New Attack for Double Moon" * Dub Name: Cannon Ball * Seiyu: Akiko Hiramatsu * Voice Actor: Kirsten Bishop A human cannonball Lemures used by Hawk's Eye. She targeted Ikuko Tsukino for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Otedemako * First Appearance: "Capture the Pegasus! The Amazons' Trap" * Dub Name: Juggling Jackal * Seiyu: Mari Maruta * Voice Actor: Julie Lemieux A juggler Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She was used to capture Pegasus while using Naru Osaka as bait. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Puko * First Appearance: "A Couple Made for Each Other! Usagi and Momoru's Love" * Seiyu: Yuri Amano * Voice Actor: Linda Ballantyne A humanoid balloon Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Saori for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Kigurumiko * First Appearance: "Artemis' Affair? A Mysterious Kitten Appears" * Seiyu: Kumiko Watanabe * Voice Actor: Jill Frappier A kangaroo costume-wearing boxer Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Sister Maria for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Tenko * First Appearance: "Makoto's Friendship! A Girl Who Adores a Pegasus" * Seiyu: Junko Hagimori A time bomb-themed Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Tomoko Takase for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Hebihanibiko * First Appearance: "Hearts That Communicate! Chibiusa and Pegasus" * Seiyu: Eriko Hara * Voice Actor: Julie Lemieux A dream-manipulating Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Morino for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Mizugeiko * First Appearance: "Protect Momoru! Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja" * Seiyu: Chiharu Kataishi A geisha Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Rei Hino for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Tsunawataro * First Appearance: "Forest of Illusion! Invitation of a Beautiful Fairy" * Seiyu: Nobuyuki Hiyama * Voice Actor: Robert Bockstael A tightrope walker Lemures used by Fisheye. He targeted Kitakata for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Buranko * First Appearance: "Drive to Heaven! Love Riding on the Car to Dreams" * Seiyu: Hiromi Nishikawa * Voice Actor: Kirsten Bishop A trapeze artist Lemures used by Hawk's Eye. She targeted Natsumi Ichinose for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Ayatoriko * First Appearance: "Try for the Best of Japan! The Worries of a Beautiful Girl Swordsman" * Seiyu: Manami Nakayama * Voice Actor: Kirsten Bishop A spider-like Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Miharu Akiyama for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Gum Mario * First Appearance: "Lose Those Minis! The Fashionable Senshi" * Dub Name: Sea Lion * Seiyu: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Voice Actor: David Fraser A seal-controlling, beachball-type Lemures used by Fisheye. He is the cousin of Puko and the brother-in-law of Elephanko. He targeted Yoshiki Usua for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Gittanko and Battonko * First Appearance: "Storm of Love! Minako's Grand Two-Timing Plan" * Seiyu: Hiromi Nishikawa (Gittanko), Machiko Toyoshima (Battonko) Two seesaw acrobat Lemures used by Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye. They targeted Minako Aino for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Autobiko * First Appearance: "Mansion of Secrets! The Menu of Love to You" * Seiyu: Manami Nakayama * Voice Actor: Kirsten Bishop A stunt performer Lemures used by Hawk's Eye. He targeted Mayako for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Mawashitarou * First Appearance: "Time to Believe the Pegasus! The Super Transformations of the Sailor Senshi" * Seiyu: Michihiro Ikemizu A carousel horse-themed Lemures. He was used by Fisheye to impersonate Pegasus and targeted Robert for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Ponko * First Appearance: "Sparkling Summer Days! Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze" * Seiyu: Mami Matsui A human pump Lemures used by Tiger's Eye. She targeted Ami Mizuno for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Kurumiwario * First Appearance: "Aim For the Prima! Usagi's Ballet" * Seiyu: Shigeru Chiba A nutcracker-themed Lemures used by Fisheye. He targeted Yamagishi for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Elephanko * First Appearance: "Holiday in Juuban! The Carefree Princess" * Seiyu: Manami Nakayama * Voice Actor: Jill Frappier An elephant-controlling, ball-type Lemures used by Hawk's Eye. She is the sister-in-law of Gum Mario. She targeted Princess Rubina for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Shuffle Furuo * First Appearance: "The Fated Partner? Makoto's Innocence" * Dub Name: Shuffle * Seiyu: Tomohisa Asou A card dealer Lemures used by Fisheye. He targeted Makoto Kino for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Tobihaneru * First Appearance: "Shadows of Great Evil! The Trio is Cornered" * Seiyu: Kouji Ishii * Voice Actor: Jason Barr A trampoline artist Lemures used by Fisheye. She targeted Mamoru Chiba for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Mister Magic Pierrot * First Appearance: "Mirror of Dreams! Amazons' Final Stage" * Seiyu: Naoki Tatsuta A Lemures used by PallaPalla. He can throw a handful of spades as an attack. He was sent to kill off the Amazon Trio at the time when they were targeting Usagi Tsukino for her Dream Mirror. During the attack, Mister Magic Pierrot succeeded in killing Hawk's Eye. One of Mister Magic Pierrot's spades struck Usagi Tsukino's Dream Mirror shattering it causing Tiger's Eye and Fisheye to sacrifice themselves to restore it. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. GaraGara Musume * First Appearance: "Amazoness! The Nightmare from Beyond the Mirror" * Dub Name: GaraGara * Seiyu: Manami Nakayama * Voice Actor: Kirsten Bishop A snake-like Lemures used by VesVes. She targeted Momoko Momohara for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. KeroKero Musume * First Appearance: "The Power Explodes! Ami's Song From the Heart" * Dub Name: KeroKero * Seiyu: Mami Matsui A frog-like Lemures used by VesVes. She targeted Toshiyuki Nishino for his Dream Mirror. When she is summoned, she initially appears as a singing tadpole with a red bow on her head. She then assumed her second frog-like form. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. ManeMane Musume * First Appearance: "Burning Passion! Mars' Furious Deadly Attack" * Dub Name: ManeMane * Seiyu: Yuko Nagashima A monkey-like Lemures used by VesVes. Besides its ability to copy attacks, it can also reflect them. She targeted Nanako for her Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. GariGari * First Appearance: "A Dentist of Terror? PallaPalla's House" * Seiyu: Hinako Kanamaru * Voice Actor: Julie Lemieux A toothpaste-resembling Lemures with a dentist drill-tipped tail used by PallaPalla. She targeted dental patients for their Dream Mirrors. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. JaraJara Jou * First Appearance: "Confrontation in Dreams! Minako and Mokoto's Broken Friendship" * Dub Name: JaraJara * Seiyu: Eriko Hara A tulip-like Lemures with a Pachinko Machine on its stomach that was used by CereCere. She targeted Honjou for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Tobikiri Yarou * First Appearance: "Over the Fear! Jump to Freedom" * Dub Name: Jumper * Seiyu: Hideo Ishikawa A flying acrobat Lemures used by JunJun. He targeted Kyuusuke Sarashina for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. TogeToge Jou * First Appearance: "Don't Lose Your Dreams! The Truth-Reflecting Mirror" * Dub Name: TogeToge * Seiyu: Namae Sumitomo A rose-like Lemures used by CereCere. She targeted Kamoi for his Dream Mirror. She was the only Lemures who didn't want to eat a Dream Mirror and never attacks her foes. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. PaoPao Musume * First Appearance: "Pegasus is Gone!? Swinging Frienships" * Dub Name: PaoPao * Seiyu: Eriko Hara An elephant-like Lemures used by VesVes. She targeted Hiroki for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. PeroPero * First Appearance: "The Secret of Pegasus! The Handsome Guardian of the Dream World" * Seiyu: Tomoko Naka A candy doll Lemures used by PallaPalla. She was targeting children for their Dream Mirrors. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. PakuPaku Yarou * First Appearance: "Chibiusa's Little Rhapsody of Love" * Dub Name: PakuPaku * Seiyu: Yasunori Masutani A giant fish-like Lemures used by JunJun. He targeted an unnamed human for his Dream Mirror. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. BiriBiri Yarou * First Appearance: "Dream to Be an Adult! Amazoness' Bewilderment" * Dub Name: BiriBiri * Seiyu: Nobuhiko Kazama * Voice Actor: John Stocker An electric catfish-like Lemures used by JunJun. It is supported by Toy Soldiers that were summoned by PallaPalla. BiriBiri Yarou and the Toy Soldiers were targeting humans for their Dream Mirrors. Destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Dummy * First Appearance: "The Return of Haruka and Michiro! The Ghostly Puppet Show" * Seiyu: Daisuke Sakaguchi A ventriloquist's dummy-like Lemures that appeared in the second part of the Sailor Moon SuperS Special. It acted on its own and controlled the minds of its ventriloquist and a hotel maid. Disarmed by Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge and then destroyed by Sailor Uranus' World Shaking. Lyrica Hubert * First Appearance: "Chibiusa's Adventure! The Dreaded Vampire Castle" * Seiyu: Yuriko Yamamoto A vampire-like Lemures that appeared in the third part of the Sailor Moon SuperS Special. Lyrcia was actually possessed by the vampire Lemures instead of being the same person as it. Once it was destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Lyrica became a normal girl again with no memory of her possession. On a related note Lyrica was neither possessed nor ever was a Lemures in the manga. Instead, she was actually a true vampire along with her mother. References External links * Soul Hunter's Lemures Page Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Fictional circus performers Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga characters who use magic Category:Supervillain teams Category:Comics characters introduced in 1995